


Play It All Night Long

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Ze Von I Love [7]
Category: The X-Files, Warren Zevon songs
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M, Mash-up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-15
Updated: 1999-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story includes a reference to the 4th season episode "Home," about a badly inbred family. </p>
<p>It's also based on a Circle-fic prompt from Viridian. Unfortunately, I turn out to be utterly HOPELESS at making sense of song lyrics unless I can hear the mood/tone in which they're sung, and back in the Stone Age you couldn't find that stuff online.</p>
<p>Sorry, Vee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It All Night Long

"Hi, sailor, new in town-- Uh!"

"Krycek, you sonofabitch, what the hell was that fucking riddle?"

( _hack_ ) ( _gasp_ ) "Riddle? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Those goddamn lyrics you sent me!"

( _cough_ ) "Jesus, Mulder, are you off your admittedly cute nut? I haven't sent you anything in months."

"But-- Ack!"

"What, Mulder, you don't like being slammed up against your door either? Too damn bad. At least **I** have a reason."

( _various sharp breathing noises_ )

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Alex. Look--you mean you really didn't send it?"

"Mul-derrr!"

"Okay! Look, grab a beer and I'll show you."

( _keyboard clicks_ )

"That?!"

"Ack! No, sorry, Krycek, that's a couple of photos from a multiple-incest case a few years ago. Must have hit the wrong command."

"Charming. You sure it isn't your baby pictures?"

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay?"

( _click_ ) ( _click_ ) 

"Here we go."

"I sure didn't send this, Mulder. Song lyrics. Weird. Let's see, 'Something Fast,' by the Sisters of Mercy."

"Apparently."

"Let's see. Yadda yadda 'always confidential/and hidden,' yadda yadda 'the best of men'--what, Mulder, did you think that was addressed to you? Yadda 'I don't want to be the last.' What is this song about, anyway?"

"I have no idea, Ratboy. Don't ask me from song lyrics. I listened to the whole damn album over and over last night and still couldn't make any sense of it."

"And you thought it was from me."

"Yeah. I thought maybe it was some sort of code about my sister."

"Oh, geez. No, look, Mulder, if I knew anything about her I wouldn't play games with it.Why did you think I sent it?"

"It's signed 'Viridian5."

"And?"

"Viridian is green. So are your eyes."

"And 5, Mulder, must be your mental age."

"Or your—um-- **shoe** size."

"Why, Fox William Mulder, I do believe you're suffering from a serious memory lapse."

"So remind me."

"I don't know if you deserve it, fibbie. You rough me up because some admirer sends you song lyrics..."

"So? Rough **me** up; that'd show me."

"Yeah, maybe I should use this song myself, Mulder; slip you 'Something Fast' and make you beg for 'Mercy.'"

"Oooo!"

( _several wet noises_ )

"Got a good beat; easy to fuck to; I'd give it a 10."

"Give **me** your 10, damn it, or I'm gonna die of frustration here!"

"10? Mulder, Mulder, Mulder; you told me I only had a 5."

"A-lex!"


End file.
